marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine Wilder
|affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = Runaways |actor = Angel Parker |status = Alive}} Catherine Wilder (née Henderson) is a successful lawyer and a former member of PRIDE. She is the wife of Geoffrey Wilder and the mother of Alex Wilder. Biography Early Life Joining PRIDE Catherine Henderson was the legal counselor of Geoffrey Wilder, the head of the Crips gang who had been imprisoned in the Los Angeles Penitentiary for the murder of Osiris. During one of her visits, Henderson discovered that Wilder had been approached by Jonah, who offered to buy a land from Wilder. Wilder refused to simply sell the land, but wanted a real partnership with Jonah, which the latter refused as a collaboration with an inmate would be too problematic. Therefore, Henderson suggested that Wilder could be released within a month: she told Wilder to convince his friend and fellow inmate Darius Davis to take responsibility for his crime.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Thanks to Henderson, Wilder was effectively released from prison. Henderson married him and took the name of Catherine Wilder. Later, both Catherine and Geoffrey were recruited into PRIDE by Jonah. Jonah offered them a land located in Brentwood, an upper part of Los Angeles, showing them a secret basement on which the Wilders built the luxuous Wilder Mansion.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis Rite of Blood First Sacrifices Along with the rest of PRIDE, Catherine took part to the rituals which were meant to restore Jonah. However, when she and the others gathered for the first time for the sacrifice of Brooks Watten, Catherine did not know what would happen. It was only after Watten was converted into pure energy that she understood what Jonah demanded. Catherine remained mostly silent as the others discussed the consequences of their actions and Geoffrey Wilder discovered a camera, meaning that they had to carry on the rituals to avoid the release of the footage. As a lawyer, Catherine established Alice's and Gene Hernandez's will.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction She attended the Hernandezes' funeral with the rest of PRIDE and discussed with Janet Stein what future awaited Molly Hernandez.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny Destiny Gonzalez's Sacrifice Catherine Wilder talked with Alex briefly about his attitude, and how his parents gave him space after Minoru died, but that it was time to stop being introverted. His father suggests that he meet up with his old friends, the other children of the members of PRIDE, a small organization which the Wilder parents are also a part of. He tells Alex to value the friendships he has at this age, and not let them slip away. In the secret passageway in the Wilder Mansion, Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder are preparing for the meeting when Geoffrey gets a call from Howard, the head of the construction work, informing him of the situation with Davis. Geoffrey decides with his wife that he needs to resolve the issue in order to keep the construction on its feet. The PRIDE meeting begins with the Wilders, Minorus, Deans, Yorkeses, and Steins all attending. They make an awkward small talk. At the PRIDE meeting, Leslie Dean passes the file on Destiny Gonzalez, that night's sacrifice, to all the members. Geoffrey Wilder is uncomfortable with the idea, because their previous sacrifices were all 16-20, older than their children, but now their children have reached the same age as their victim - 17. Despite this, the whole group reluctantly agrees that they have to go ahead. The PRIDE members descend to the hidden passage and change into their ceremonial robes. PRIDE then proceed to strip Destiny Gonzalez naked to prepare her for the sacrifice. Gert Yorkes notes that the ceremony has somehow managed to become even more creepy, as Victor Stein places his hand on the Dematerialization Box so as to activate it. Yorkes pushes Molly Hernandez back from their balcony, worried that her little sister will never be able to forget the horrible sight of what is going on. The box opens and a light comes out of it, as Geoffrey Wilder and Robert Minoru bend down to pick up Gonzalez. They walk her around the box and place her in, as the group of friends above shield their eyes from the blinding light coming from the box.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion The Wilder parents leave to investigate immediately as the group sprint back to the entrance to the secret passageway and the other members of PRIDE posit theories as to what might have caused the flash. Geoffrey and Catherine undress as Alex and his friends reach the top of the stairs, but find the door closed. Stein suggests that he attempts to open it but fails, just as the Wilder parents finish dressing and head up the passageway. The combined strength of the 17-year-olds still proves to be insufficient, but as Hernandez hears footsteps, she becomes afraid and her super-strength kicks in, allowing the group to escape. Wilder's parents approach the teenagers, trying to discern whether they had seen anything that they should not have, but find the group playing Twister and acting as friendly as they always used to. The members of PRIDE are disheartened, expressing their sadness at the uncomfortable sacrifice they had to make, with Geoffrey Wilder calling it the hardest yet. They are relieved, however, that it is the last one they will ever have to make. After the Minoru family leave, Geoffrey Wilder tells his son that he thinks he saw a possible romance between him and Nico. Reluctant to reply, Alex simply shuffles off to bed.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Abilities To be added Relationships Family *Geoffrey Wilder - Husband *Alex Wilder - Son and Situational Enemy Allies *PRIDE **Leslie Dean **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru **Dale Yorkes **Stacey Yorkes **Victor Stein **Janet Stein **Gene Hernandez † **Alice Hernandez † Enemies *Crips **Darius Davis *Jonah *Frank Dean *Sacrifice Victims **Brooks Watten † **Adam Cooper † **Jamie Baxter † **Tim Bennett † **Xavier Marquez † **Karly Scolari † **James Braswyck † **Anthony Rocha † **Kim Hwang † **Bridget Bynum † **John Donahue † **Emily Wong † **Yvonne Taylor † **Brian Geparhart † **Destiny Gonzalez † **Andre Compton † *Runaways - Friends turned Situational Enemies **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean **Gert Yorkes **Chase Stein **Molly Hernandez Trivia To be added References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Lawyers Category:PRIDE Members Category:High Body Count Category:Villains